1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of converting rotary motion into a net linear motion. More particularly it relates to a rotary device having a varying centrifugal force in two dimensions. Such forces when reacting against a medium, whose response to force is non-linear, can result in net motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a discussion of patents felt to related to the present invention, but not disclosing either singly or in combination the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,223 issued to Baltich discloses a centrifugal launching device comprising a rod and an arrow-type projectile attached to the rod by means of two cords and a resilient member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,961 issued to Allison discloses a throwing device comprising an elongated handle with a trough-like projectile carrier pivotally mounted on its end and imparting velocity to the projectile in response to the arcuate swinging of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,915 issued to Young, Jr. discloses a mechanism comprising swingable weighted shafts rotated around the main shaft to create unbalanced centrifugal and gyratory forces.
None of the prior art patents cited above disclose armlets such as disclosed by the applicant that cyclically change their radius and center of mass thus leading to a varying amount of centrifugal force in one direction.